orphan ninja
by respect101
Summary: hope, sarah and david have been orphans for who knows how long. ohh did I mention they work for lord g? but what would happen if they bumped into the ninja? first story. please don't hate. Kaixoc lloydxoc THERE WILL BE SONGS!
1. Chapter 1

me: hi! if you don't know me, its me! hope!

Sarah: and me! Sarah!

me: anyway, me and Sarah are staring in our FIRST EVER FANFICTION STORY!

Sarah: and plus my sister has a fanfiction account now. yay!

me: ohh, and here is my friend, David.

David: hi...I really don't want to be here. I just live on their street.

me: well to bad!

Sarah: well enjoy the first chapter of the story!

me: ohh and the entire story is going to be in my p.o.v.

David: on to the story!

* * *

~hard knock life~

I was tossing and turning in my bed. I was having a nightmare. it was me, my sister, and david. we were trapped, and I could hear cry's of people in the back ground. I saw flashes of color: red, black, blue, white, green. then I heard a voice, a scratched-up, hard, dry, bony voice. "you are the new masters of spinjitzu. now, you must die!" there was a purple/black orb coming straight at me. I woke up.

"hope?" my sister, sarah, asked. "yes," I replied. "is something wrong?" "no, I just heard you moan and I heard the sheets pop. I thought you woke up from a bad dream." I looked over on the other side of the room, sarah was in her small, unordinary bed. we were orphans. we lived in a orphanage with hundreds of other orphans, including my life time friend, david. it was the hard knock life for us. "yeah, well. lets just go back to sleep." I said. "I don't think so! you two and all the others are going to be cleaning. NOT sleeping! now, get to work!" Mrs. Briggs, the head mistress of the orphanage. "ugh! fine!" sarah said.

we were cleaning with the others when we bumped into david. "hey guys, what's up?" he asked. my 10 year old sister whined about Mrs. Briggs and rules and cleaning. but what made me almost strangle her was when she mentioned our parents. "mom and dad should have never dropped us off by the side of the road." m sister was getting on my last nerve. I heard a few minutes of music tones in the cleaning, when I heard my sister say, "it looks to me, that we always have a hard knock life." we got on the floor to scrub the tiles when David clanked the bucket down.

(hard knock life from: Annie)

(Orphans)

It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!

(David)

'Steada treated,

(Orphans)

We get tricked!

(Sarah)

'Steada kisses,

(Orphans)

We get kicked! All It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we hoe!

(David)

Cotton blankets,

(Orphans)

'Steada of wool!

(Sarah)

Empty Bellies

(Orphans)

'Steada of full! All It's the hard-knock life!

(hope)

Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

(orphans)

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow...or if you shrink! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! All From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Ohhhh! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!

(Sarah)

Santa Claus we never see

(hope)

Santa Claus, what's that, - who's he?

(orphans) All No one cares for you a smidge When you're in an orphanage! its the hard knock life!

(Sarah)

You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler building.

(Orphans)

Yank the whiskers from her chin Jab her with a safety Pin Make her drink a Mickey Finn  
(Sarah)

(whistle) Get to work! (whistle) Strip them beds! (whistle) Scrub them floors! Polish my shoes! And I mean, start now!

(orphans)

All It's the hard-knock life for us It's the hard-knock life for us No one cares for you a smidge When you're in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life,

It's the hard-knock life,

It's the hard-knock life!

we all started laughing and started getting back to work.

after all morning and after noon me and sarah were in our room getting ready for bed. suddenly, david sprang into the room. "hey guys! its an emergency! he wants us like-now!" I knew exactly who he meant. and lord Garmadon is someone who didn't like to wait. we had to leave to meet our master.

* * *

me: sorry. it is my first chapter of my first story and I know im bad. please do not flame. and if you have any advice, please I will accept it.

sarah: or don't! come on people let her figure it out herself!

me: stay out of this.

sarah: fine. any way goodnight people.

me: bye! this is "hope and sarah" signing off.

both: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

me: okay, I am now cursed of writing until I fall asleep. lol. now. here is the second chapter. enjoy!

* * *

~our mission~

we all snuck out the window of my room of the orphanage. but, here's the deal, my room is on the 3rd floor of the building, and with a 10 year old sister who is afraid of heights, it takes awhile to get down. when we got down with sarah on my back and her nails dug in to my shoulders, we started walking down the street, around the corner, and into the streets of ninjago city. "ohh man. ohh man. what if we don't make it in time? what happens if we get into trouble with him? he's going to kill us, I just know it!ohh man. ohh man." david was freaking out. "david, he's lord Garmadon, not voldemort. why are you freaking out so much?" I asked. david ignored my question and went ahead into a jog toward a ally near a old abandoned building.

sarah and I followed david into the ally where we came upon a dead-end. sarah, who was still on my shoulders, jumped off my back and ran to the wall of the dead-end ally. she raised a hand and muttered, "dark as night, the power of light, make my illusion, confront my confusion. open the door, for all to see, to understand the meaning to me..." a secret door popped from the wall and created a hole in the side to let all 3 of us inside.

we went inside, walked down the darkened hallway, and up to a chamber door where david started to shake as if he was ice. I went to the door ad knocked on it.

_*knock, knock*_

"enter_._" we pushed on the door and there, before us, was our master. lord Garmadon. the black, 4-handed, evil, dark lord sat on his throne that was made by his servants. we went and kneeled before him, without saying a word. "Alexandra, joseph, Sandra, do you know why you are here?" the dark lord asked. I hated when he called me "Alexandra" my name is actually Alexandra hope, but still. and david cringed when he heard "joseph" and I could tell that sarah hated being called "Sandra". "I asked a question. do you know why you are here?" it took a minute to realize no one had answered his question. "no, master, we do not know why you have called us here. I suppose you have a mission for us or you will test our skills in deadly comeback again?" I said. "yeah, again." sarah muttered and looked down to her knee. we trained, once, and she was badly hurt by me. I could never get over that I hurt my own little sister.

"the first part was right, Alexandra. I have a mission for you 3. have you heard of the masters of spinjitzu?" lord Garmadon asked. we shook our heads "yes" plus, how could we NOT know who they are, they are all over the news, and Garmadon is always talking about how much he despised them.

"good. well, I have decided that you 3 are to go to their home and dispose of them...tonight." the evil one said, grinning as we all exchanged looks of confusion and terror. "master, are you telling us to kill 5 highly-trained ninja while we are weakly-trained street rats?" david took the words from my mouth. "awe, but you do not know what you are capable of, joseph. here, I have unique weapons that falls upon your skill and personalities for this special mission. first, the youngest, Sandra. please stand," sarah stood, but did not move from her spot. Garmadon walked over to her, with 2 out of his 4 hands behind his back. when he was face to face with sarah, he spoke as if he was threating more than saying something to her. "Sandra, I give you the power to weld the daggers of darkness. use them well." and with that, there was two daggers in sarahs hands. I started to fidget because sarah DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE DAGGERS!

"next, the middle child, Alexandra, stand." what, no please? I stood up. he walked over and I saw his creepy smile hidden on his face, he looked at me as though I was a enemy. "Alexandra, you are given the dagger fans of light." suddenly he pulled out 2 fans, like the regular ones you see on a beach or chinse people use. but when you look closely, there were tiny sparkles and those were the hidden daggers. duh...dagger fans!

"last, the oldest, joseph. you are given the katana of illusion. but be warned, it will make people around you confused sometimes, even you can become confused." jose-i mean david, did a respect sign I another language. "now, back to your mission, I am tired of these ninja and my brother being good and causing destruction to all my plains. I want you to kill all of them except for a boy in green, kidnap him and bring him here to me. do you understand?" "yes, master." we all said at the exact same time.

_-after the meeting-_

we were on a good trail. we were ready, ready for anything. david, who was in front of me and sarah, was looking around for any signs of the ninja. "ugh! this is so frustrating!" he exclaimed. "calm down david, lets just find something that would be a sign." I said. sarah tugged on my purple shirt, and her eyes were beady wide. "not now sarah." I said. "but. hope. hope. hope. hope. hope..." she wouldn't stop. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled. sarah let go of my shirt and pointed towards the distance. after I saw it, I poked david. he looked up and saw what we were seeing. we were seeing a big ship, but not just any ship. no, it was not anything near a regular ship. I've heard of the name before because lord g. was explaining everything he knew about the ninja.

"destiny's bounty..." I awed.

* * *

me: well, like I said, this was, I guess a little longer, and I know it was better. yes! 2 chapters in one night! anyway, review please and i will see you guys tomorrow! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

me: I'm back! and guess what happens in this chapter!

David: we meet the ninja! well actually we-

me: *slaps hand over David's mouth* DON'T SPOIL!

Sarah: anyway, here is the third chapter of "orphan ninjas"

all: enjoy!

* * *

~battles and captured~

_-at the Bounty-_

We made it to the ship, or boat, or bounty, or whatever it was. Sarah climbed on my back as we climbed on the side of the bounty. When we were on the deck, Sarah's fingernails were dug into my shoulders again when she looked down, and found out how high we were from the ground. David had to claw her off my back. "Sarah, you go and find a place to stay until we're finished here. got it?" I asked. "Aweee! but I want to help you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. "yeah. go and tell the entire bounty we're here why don't ya?" I whispered angrily. "fine..." she whispered, and with that she went somewhere else. "yep. that's your sister alright." David said smugly. I nodded my head and when he turned his head, I pinched his neck on his pressure point. "yep. she is my sister." I said being as smug as he was.

We walked in the empty hallways that were on the bounty, in the middle of the night. "Okay, I go in this room, and you go in that one." I said pointing to one room at the end of the hallway and another next to, what looked like a kitchen. "Hey, I'm the oldest and I say which room I can go in." David said glaring at me. "...And I am the one who has more skill, also I have dagger fans that can slice your neck in half! Now, do you really want to play this game with me?" I whispered stubbornly. David shook his head "no". "Good. now go in that room and if you see a boy in green, you know what to do." I whispered.

I went inside the room, the door made a weird noise as I opened it. I heard snoring in the room. there were clothes on the floor, and 2 bunk-beds, which makes 4 beds, there was a t.v., a bunch of video games, and a few dressers which probably had more clothes in it. I looked at the beds, there was 3 figures on the beds: one was white, one was black, and the last was blue. Wait, why would they have 4 beds for 3 guys? Oh well. I took out my dagger fans and went to one of the beds. once I got there, I look to see which figure I was going to kill first. it was the blue one. I held my fans near his neck..."Hey! You!" I looked up to see a red-figure at the door. Uhh ohh.

"Uhh...you see...umm..." I am so dead! "What I see is that you have a deadly weapon near my friends face!" The guy said. "Actually, its near his neck." I corrected. That made this guy mad. He did a grunt and charged at me, With fire bright in his eyes. David swung in, he had his katana out, took the handle, and punched the red guy in the noggin. The dude fell on the floor of the ship and grunted some more. "Wow. his temper is just like yours, eh Hope?" David asked punching my arm playfully. I was going to smack him right across his face, but then I realized something. "Where's Sarah, David? where is my sister?!" I had his neck, almost choking him to death. He tried to speak, but it was a little hard to understand what he was trying to choke out, "I...don't...know...but last...time I...saw her was...when she...left to...go inside...a room. *cough, cough*" I let go of his neck and ran out into the hallway.

My feet made a stomping sound as I ran to find Sarah. "Sarah?! Sarah?! Sarah where are you?!" I didn't care if I woke someone up, that red guy was going to say something anyway. I opened and closed so many doors, I stopped counting. I opened one last door, and when I looked inside, I had to cover my nose. It smelled like old perfume in there! I looked around, no Sarah. Something grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back out into the hallway. I was about to scream when the person put their hand over my mouth, and the other hand around my waist. I couldn't move at all. I was being dragged away to the deck. The midnight air felt nice on my face. It was cold though. The person let go of me and when I turned around, I saw that it was the guy in red.

I reached behind my back and gripped my fans, "Where's David?" I asked. "Ohh you mean that boy who handled my head? He is in questioning." The boy said. Out here, the moon light shined on his face, I saw he had brown, spiky, hair, black eyes, and he also had a ninja suit on. When lord Garmadon was telling us what he knew about the ninja, he told us EVERYTHING. "Where is my sister?" I asked. He looked confused when I said that. "Sister? You mean there's another one of you guys here?!" "Uhh...yeah. she's ten. black hair, dark hazel eyes, annoying, she is wearing purple, like me?" I was about to explode.

I could tell that this guy had-like-a million questions to ask. "...and I'm also guessing your kai? the master of fire?" that made him shocked. "Yeah, That's me. And you are?" He asked. "Like I'm really going to tell you my name." I said, stubbornly. "Well, you already told me who David and Sarah are. What about you?" He countered. "I am the apprentice of lord Garmadon. that's all you need to know to fight me isn't?" I had to say, what I wanted to say. "Trust me, you DO NOT want to fight me." kai said, He reached behind his back. "Ohh yeah? Just because you're the "master of fire" doesn't mean I can't fight you." I took out my dagger fans, ready to fight. kai took out a sword. I was guessing it was the "sword of fire".

"Fine. But, let me be the first to say, you will lose this battle." He got into a defense position. "Bring. it. on." I got into an attack stance.

The battle was on.

Kai charged at me, swinging his sword back and forth, while I was dodging with ease. After he backed off a little, I jumped, and kicked him in the chest. Kai went flying across the deck, All of this seemed as though it was slow motion. Then, kai hit the side of the door that lead into the hallway. I saw a small figure in the blacked hallway, as it came closer, I saw it had black pigtails. "Sarah?...Sarah!" I exclaimed. Sarah smiled, but then she turned around to reveal a second figure. but this figure was in green. "hope! I want you to meet Lloyd. Lloyd meet my sister hope." the figure was a small boy in green pajamas, he had light blonde hair, like mine, but instead of blue eyes, he had green eyes. "Uhh hi?" he said. instead of me greeting, I said, "Sarah, get back! okay?" "ugh! why do I always have to be in the back ground instead of helping you?!" Sarah was getting madder by the minute. "I know what you mean Sarah, my uncle and the others never let me help with missions." Lloyd said. Sarah's cheeks became pink. wait, did Sarah just blush?

Sarah and Lloyd got back, and kai stood up, wiping some blood from his mouth. "you really think your that tough huh?" he asked. "well, actually yeah!" I said, proud that I said it. I saw a smile creep up on his face. "why are you smiling?" I asked. "because, with all the noise, my teammates are now awake." he said with glee. "huh?" I asked. suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine. "He means, us." I turned around to find, a blue ninja, a black ninja and a white ninja. Uhh ohh.

the black ninja punched me in the chest, just as I did to kai. I flew back in to kai, and he took my fans away from me and put them in his back pocket. great. now I don't even have weapons. kai tied my hands behind me, "Now Zane!" Zane, I guess, ran towards me, with shurikens in his hands. He threw one of them, and when it struck the ground, the floor started to be covered with ice. The ice covered my feet and legs, the blue ninja, who was the one I tried to kill earlier, had these cool looking nunchucks, and started to twirl them around, he got closer to me, and let lightning strike my heart. I couldn't breathe right, I was almost knocked unconscious, when I saw the black ninja had a scythe and was also coming near me. He took the weapon, and struck the ice of my feet and legs. With the lightning strike, and the cold legs, I went down. But, before I landed on the ground, kai had the collar of my shirt so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I looked up, to see sarah, staring at me with horror.

But before I could say anything, darkness fell over me.

As far as I was concerned, 3 things just happened.

1. David was captured.

2. Sarah was captured.

3. And I was captured.

* * *

me: DRAMATIC!

sarah: I did not blush everyone! she made it up!

David: Hey! What about me?!

*everyone starts yelling at each other until sarah goes to the camera*

sarah: review everyone! also, shout outs to iheartninjago2010 and kokokringles. you both get cookies! (::) (::).

all: bye!


	4. Chapter 4

me: hey, I have another chapter tonight for all of ya! yay! so enjoy!

* * *

~prison life~

_red, black, blue, white, green. _

_red, black, blue, white, green. _

_red, black, blue, white, green._

_purple, gold, grey._

_purple, gold, grey._

_purple, gold, grey._

_red, gold, black, gray, blue, purple, white, green._

_This means war, young girl. You will die very soon. Your parents were fools to bring you into this world. They were bigger fools to bring your sister with you. Die. Die. Die. You will hear this every night, in your dreams. Now, wake up._

I woke up. What did my dream even mean? Ohh well. I felt the ground underneath my body. It was hard and cold. Where was I? Where is David and Sarah? I tried to move, but my body gave out and I fell flat on the floor. "Sarah? David? Guys?" My mouth was very dry. "Yeah? What?" Sarah asked. I moved my head, I was in a cell. A holding cell. Sarah was at the back of the holding cell. "Where's David?" I asked. sarah pointed to my right. I looked at another holding cell. David was the only one in it.

"Sarah, where are we right now?" I asked. "I have no idea." Sarah replied. "Well, what happen is more like a question." David finally joined the conversation. "You guys are on "destiny's bounty". Home of the masters of spinjitzu, and green ninja. With, the most legendary ninja, are sensei wu, brother of lord Garmadon, and nya, apparently a prison guard. And what happen is that last night, 3 kids, like yourselves, tried to kill us. so, we are trying to find out who exactly are you and return you to your parents."

we all looked up to see a girl with black hair, and wearing a red Chinese dress. "And you are?" Sarah asked. "I am nya. Sister of kai, and spinjitzu student of sensei wu. " "Also, a girl who likes to give out long titles." I said. This nya girl had a smile on her face and even giggled at my joke. why? "I'm guessing you are the comedian of the group?" she asked. "No. David is. And plus, your wasting your time trying to find **our** parents." I said as I sat up, and sat next to sarah. "What do you mean?" Nya asked. We said nothing. the door opened and a boy in green walked in. "Hey Sarah." he waved towards Sarah.

"Hey Lloyd." sarah waved back. I looked at my sister with a look that said 'what the heck are you doing?' and sarah looked at me with the face that was blushing. A smile crept upon my face. 'sarah and Lloyd sitting a tree...'

"What's up, Short stuff?" Nya asked. "Well, its morning and sensei wants to meet them." Lloyd said, pointing at me, Sarah, and David. "Ohh okay. Where's the others?" Nya asked. Lloyd just shrugged. "Out getting supplies, I guess." He said. Nya sighed and said, "Well, welcome to the prison life..." and with that, she unlocked the door to both holding cells.

we were now walking down the same hallway that we paced through the night before. David was nervous, as usual. Sarah was just casually walking next to Lloyd. I really need to find out what happened last night. Last, I was walking and thinking at the same time. Like, Who is this sensei wu guy? Or why would they even TRY to find our parents? And, why didn't they call the police on us instead of keeping us? these are some of the questions I had.

This, was the prison life.

* * *

me: shocking! anyway, please review and I know its short, but still. so...yeah.

I would like to give a shout out to iloveninjago2010 and also give a shout out to kokokringles for giving me such great advise. thanks!

see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

me: hey. hi. ho. hum. I smell another chapter coming on...enjoy

* * *

~intro. and secret love~

we walked down a endless hallway, when we came to a door. I took sarah by the hand, and sarah took David's hand. Nya and Lloyd went inside the room, with me, david, and sarah out in the hallway. Sarah looked around nervously. David was itching to get out of here. Nya came out with Lloyd straight behind her, "He want's to speak to you, hope." who wants to speak to me? why? and to what reason? I hesitated, but I managed to walk in the room.

I walked inside the room, with the door shutting behind me. The room was small, inside the room, there were scrolls, books, candle sticks with smoke coming out, and a old man in the middle of a circle of lit candles. "Come in, Alexandra. Or is it hope? I'm just a simple old man, who wants to know answers about your past." the man looked up, to see me with a shocked face. how did he know my name? what does he want? many questions were running through my head, I was so confused right now. "ahh, but I see you want answers too. yes? like how I know your name?" what is he? some kind of mind reader?! I shook my head "yes". "then come sit." the old man replied.

I sat down on the carpet. "Who are you? how do you know my name?" I asked. "I see. you are someone who wants to know. not someone who already knows. *sigh* I am sensei wu, and brother of your master, lord Garmadon. I know your name because I know you." "huh?" I asked. "when you were a baby, I remember you crawling around the floor and when you started to walk, you used to pull the hair of everyone." sensei wu said. " I also remember your parents..." "you knew my parents?! how? why are you telling me this? what-what do you want from me and my sister?" I was asking to many questions but I couldn't stop.

sensei wu put his hand up to motion me to stop. "The answers your seeking will be answered when the ninja arrive. please, Nya will show you to a room, and also, can I see something?" uhh...? "uhh okay?" I said. he went towards me, and he took my sleeve of my left arm, and he shifted it to my shoulder where my sun looking birthmark was. he smiled. "So, you are Alexandra. good. so, that means you have Sandra with you?" "sarah. that's her name, and my name is hope. sarah and hope." I corrected. he kept his smile. "well, "hope" will you consider staying to find out your past?" he asked. I sighed, "yes. I really want to know my past." it was settled. me, sarah, and david, were staying...for now.

I came out of the room, finding david...but not sarah. or Lloyd. hmm... "we're staying, for now. okay?" I said to david. "what? we can't stay! we need to-" "just shut it! okay! we have to stay. and I said "for now"." "I guess..." david said. "okay. now that's out of the way, **WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"** I asked/yelled in his ear. david was stunned but pointed a shaky finger down the hallway. I ran down the hall to see where sarah was.

I came towards a door, and I heard voices, Lloyd and sarah. I hid where they couldn't see me, but I could see and hear them. "its so great to see you again Lloyd." sarah said. "yeah, I mean it's been what? 4 years?" Lloyd replied. "ha-ha. 3 years...I still have that ring you gave me." sarah replied. "really?" "yeah. see? I've kept it ever since you left..." sarah showed a ring on her left hand. it was silver, with a gold crusted diamond, with tiny little rubies around the diamond. it was absolutely beautiful. "wow. I guess you told hope then?" Lloyd asked. "no way. you know what she could do to me if she found out that we like each other?! she'd kill me! then she'd kill you!" sarah was panicking. I giggled at that. because it was true...wait a minute, my sister likes LLOYD?! "okay then...it'll be our secret love." sarah and Lloyd laughed and hugged each other. I left the room.

I was introduced by a guy who knew me, and I now know about sarah and Lloyds "secret love"...this is going to be good...

* * *

me: ...

sarah: ...

david: ...

everyone: ...

me: ...REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

me: well, here's the 6th chapter of "orphan ninja"!

sarah and david: *sarcastically* yay! hooray! you rock! yay!

me: okay. okay. I get it. well, here it is!

david: enjoy!

* * *

-first night and second fight-

As I was walking out of the room, I heard kai's voice, "NO WAY IS SHE GOING TO STAY HERE!" I knew he was talking about me. I hid by a mast and I tried to hear what was said. "kai, this isn't your decision to make! If sensei wants Hope, Sarah and David here, then so be it!" the black ninja said. "Alright Cole, your right. okay? at least she doesn't have these!" kai pulled out my dagger fans and started to play with them. I got mad, so I got out from my hiding place, and tackled kai, **"THOSE ARE MINE!"** I yelled.

We started to tumble and twist and just plain roll on the floor. Kai took my dagger fans and whipped the things toward me. I took my hands and put them over my head to protect my face, as if that could protect me from the iron blades that were coming towards me. I could've just ran out of the way, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blades to pierce my skin.

but I didn't feel anything.

nothing at all.

I heard a small, girlish, scream.

I opened my eyes.

I was floating, huh wait...**I WAS FLOATING!? **

I screamed,and I started to kick and flap my arms, it looked like was a giant bird, trying to learn how to fly. I looked around to see sarah, who was the one screaming. I also saw david, just looking at me, wide-eyed and jaw open. actually, all of them were like that. what was going on?!

**"AHHHHHH! WHATS GOING ON?!"** I screamed. "get me down!" "how?! you floating in mid-air." it was the white ninja, I think his name was Zane. "where's my dagger fans?!" I yelled. "I have them right here! I was going to scare you and see how you would react if I pretend to throw them." kai yelled. well, I am floating in air, will that help with your little experiment? sensei wu walked out of his room, he walked right in front of me with a calm expression on his face.

"hope, please calm down. if you don't, you will go higher into the sky." sensei wu said plainly. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. "I-I-I can't! it's to hard! there's nothing to calm me down!" I yelled. I went to the ceiling and I felt heat in the palms of my hands. "hope, think about mom! think about her hope!" it was sarah. I felt I wave of heat surround my body as flashbacks came over me.

_-flashback-_

_"mom? what's going on? why did you call me in here? is dad finally leaving?" a young hope asked, waiting for a answer to her question._

_"no, honey. I actually have a great announcement. you are going to be a big sister! isn't that great?" her mother, grace, asked. the smile on hope's face explained it all: she couldn't wait to be a sister..._

_-present-_

I was slowly going down to the ground of the ship. I closed my eyes as tears were forming.

_-flashback-_

_hope was in the hospital, waiting to hear the nurse about her new sister. hope's father was reading the newspaper, while hope was pacing around, and around, and around In circles. Alexandra, stop doing that! it looks like your the father and im the child!" hope's father said. "then why don't you come up here and pace, because being the sister of a newborn isn't the great experience!" hope said sarcastically. "you know what?! I should smack you for disrespecting me!" her father yelled, standing up. "if I had one wish, I'd wish that your mother never had you. in fact, I'd wish she would die!" as her father's words spilled out of his mouth, a nurse came in and said the horrible words. "hope, you are now a big sister...but I'm sorry, your mother..." the nurse hesitated. "what?! what happened to grace?!" hope's father yelled..._

_-present-_

I fell on the hard floor of the bounty as I cried, that was the day my mother had died. and to make it worse, my sister never met her. as I fell, sensei wu helped me up, and told nya to take me, sarah, and david to our rooms. nya did so, "ninja, a word." he said.

-with the ninja-

"sensei, why did you want to talk to us? did we do something wrong?" Zane asked. sensei wu, the ninja, and nya were in his room, the ninja were sitting cross legged on the floor, while nya and Lloyd were standing.

"first, I want to say kai, It was most unreasonable to trick hope into flying..." "but sensei, I didn't she was going to do that! I thought she was just going to run or scream or even lunge at me! how was I supposed to know that she flies?!" Kai asked, angry. "you all should know something about her, her sister, and joseph..." "who's joseph?" jay asked. "david, may I finish now?" sensei wu asked, impatiently. everyone nodded. "good, now, there is something I have not told you all yet." sensei wu said, in some kind of dramatic way, he raised his head and said, "there are 3 more ninja, and I believe hope, sarah, and david are the other ninja." "but sensei, how come you never told us that there were 3 other ninja?" Cole asked. " because Cole, they were orphans...they are orphan ninja." everyone gasped. "you mean, they don't have families?" nya asked. sensei wu nodded. "and if all of you don't believe me, then ask Lloyd." sensei pointed his finger at Lloyd, while he was blushing. "I...might...have known that hope, sarah, and david were...umm...orphans." Lloyd said with a gulp. everyone stared. "they are orphan...ninja?" kai asked. "we are orphan...ninja?" david asked, from behind his hiding place. "well, I can not tell hope and sarah..."

-after midnight with us-

I was in my new room. my new room was a little bigger then the one back at the orphanage, it had 2 bunk-beds me and sarah shared one, while david and our back-packs in the other, I was sleeping with a nightmare. I was tossing and turning in my sheets.

_yes, little girl...be afraid. be afraid of what I can do to your mind. be afraid of what you are. little girl, why do you protest against the power? why do you retreat to that cowardly memory? is it because you know what you are?_

_"leave me alone!" I said._

_never! you know what you are, but the real question is, do you know who you are?_

_"I know what I need to know! get out of my dream!" I yelled._

_I will never leave! I will haunt you until the time comes, and when we meet, you will all__ die!_

_"no!" I screamed._

"hope? hope, wake up. I need to talk to you." I heard a voice. I swung a punch and it made contact with skin. "ouch! wow! okay, I think you broke my nose.." I woke up. "ohh man! I'm so sorry I thought you were..." I looked up to see kai. "ohh it's you. well, then I'm not sorry." I said shifting in my new bed. "you DID brake my nose!" kai yelled. "ugh! men are SUCH babies..." I sighed. "what do you want kai?" "I came to give you these.." he pulled out my fans. "uhh-" "just take them." kai said, pushing them into my hands. "uhh-" "what now?" he asked, angrily. "thanks? but what changed your mind about these?" I asked. kai's face changed from angry to sad. why? "well, umm, I just thought this could be a way to say sorry about pretending to throw them at you. I guess it kind of scared you. and then you kind of uhh..." kai trailed off. "yeah. but between you and me, I'm not sure how I flew in the sky...I just hope that this is a dream." I sighed.

"why?" kai asked. "*sigh* because, I just don't belong here, I belong to lord g. and I belong to a...a..." "a orphanage?" kai asked. I must have looked confused, and shocked because he started laughing, "how-how-did you-" I stuttered. "don't worry. umm, when you fell. you muttered about it." he lied. I shrugged it off and looked at him, I never noticed how cute he looked, wait. did I just think he was cute? "well, umm. thanks kai. uhh good night." I held out my hand. "ohh...yeah, umm so, are we cool?" kai asked. "shake my hand and we can be friends." I giggled and we shook hands.

after me and sarah were asleep, david was awake, staring at the ceiling. "oh man. oh man. lord Garmadon will suspect we are friends with the ninja! we are so dead! I have to tell him what's going on." and with that, david took his back-pack and went to the deck of the ship, he looked down, but instead of water, he saw ground..."we...are flying?!" david turned around, with his head spinning, and then, after all of his plains to get of the bounty...david fainted right on the floor boards of the bounty...

this was really the first night, aboard the bounty...

* * *

me: so...uhh nice chapter? or was it-

sarah: crappy, sickish, annoying, fluffy, stupid, lovey-dovey.

me: thank you sarah. *grinds teeth together*

david: well, review! and please, PLEASE don't tell hope and sarah that we are-*looks at hope and sarah* uhh that we are making a new chapter sometime around.

hope and sarah: (remember that?) *shrugs*

all: bye!


	7. Chapter 7

uhh...hi. It's me, sarah. Hope's gone today, and so...she doesn't know I'm on her computer. So, anyway, umm I will not be writing a chapter today, but I will give you the 411.(information) but, whatever you do, don't tell hope I'm writing this because she is at a sleepover while im here watching t.v. and I wanted to do something...not boring. well, here it is:

I am 10 years old, fixing to be 11.

hope is overprotective, as she is in the story.

David is our best friend(actually, he is hope's best friend, he is just my friend)

when I turn 13, I will sign up here, and I will write stories just like hope.

hope has blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and she likes the color purple. while I have black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, and I love the color pink.

my real name is Sandra, but I go by sarah,(reason? Sandra is a foreign name, while sarah is more of a u.s.a name.)

hope's real name is Alexandra,(not to be confused with Alexandria)

David's real name is joseph,(I really don't know why he doesn't go by it)

I think of myself as a author like hope, but also hope enjoys singing.

in the second chapter, it says I looked at my knee and hope says she hurt me while fighting. that is half true, hope and I were playing in the spring and she tripped and accidently pushed me into a ditch, and I skinned my knee and had to have surgery, now I have a permanent mark on my knee cap down.

I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but since hope's gone today, she can't stop me.

I don't know this for sure, but you do not have to read this, I just "want to be heard". (quote from lemonade mouth)

please review on my sister's story, and probably, if she's gone again(probably not) I might do one of these little "chats" again.

also, I read hope's "chapter plains" you know, she writes a chapter on paper then she writes it on here? and in the next (or the next to the next) she will be asking for a o.c.(please do not send in any yet, she will know what I have done)

so, please tell me if you like hope's story or not, and review, I guess that's it

I'm so sorry my sister wasn't here. so...that's it

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hey guys, I'm back, first, I was grounded so I couldn't update after the sleepover. second, I FORGOT my password, and third, and I hate you sarah...

Sarah: how did u find out I wrote the authors note?!

Me: Ahem. *points to computer*

Sarah: ohh...sorry?

me: *tackles sarah*

David: *watches from a distance* well...uhh...enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-real intros. and ninja confessions-

sarah woke up to the smell of food, she lazily got up, and started to go out the door of the bedroom, she followed the smell to the kitchen, where she found Zane cooking pancakes(sarah: the pancakes 4 food is for pancakes1) "Ohh hello, Sarah. I see you are awake. Would you like some breakfast?" Zane asked. "Uhh thank you..." sarah didn't know the white ninja's name. "Zane. My name is Zane." Zane replied. "Ohh. Then thanks zane." sarah said, as Zane took it upon himself to put Sarah's food on the table. "Please, you must be very hungry." Zane observed Sarah's actions and motioned for her to sit down and eat. which sarah did happily.

David woke up to the sound of metal, he held his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. David was in a small room where there were old gadgets and some robots and even a thing that looked like a cat. David stood up, and found his backpack still on his shoulder. David walked around to see who was the owner of all these old tools. he stopped in front of a door that said "do not disturb...im inventing." david had his hand on the handle when a hand smacked the back of David's head. "oww." david turned around to see a boy with black hair and a black ninja suit. "Cole..." david admired. "ohh so you know me?" Cole asked. david almost jumped out of his skin. "yeah I know you! your the ninja of earth, and the leader of the ninjas! your wicked awesome!" david turned around in circles to attempt spinjitzu but failed and smacked the door with his head. "whaaaaaat...I am inventing." the door opened to reveal a boy with hair a mixture of blonde and brown.

"jay, david was just umm what were you doing david?" Cole asked. david blushed and said, "I was trying to do spinjitzu. he-he." david laughed nervously. "ohh you mean like this?" jay asked spinning around into a blue-electric tornado right in front of david. david, of which, was astounded by the incredible ability to do a tornado without knocking a house in kanas, into the world of oz. "yeah. that!" david said, his heart pounding to do it, not see it. david looked around at all the inventions, "who made all of this?" he asked, looking at Cole. "he did." Cole pointed to jay, who was knocking over crates of screws and bolts. "wow. can you teach me? im good with a screwdriver..." david pleaded to jay. jay looked at Cole, and then took david inside his mystery room. with Cole close behind.

then there was me. I woke up the hard way. kai came into my room, early that morning. with me in my bed, sleeping peacefully in the covers of a actual blanket. kai had something with him, too. a bullhorn. kai got close to my ear, so close that you could feel his hot and steamy breath. he had the bullhorn close to my ear too. but kai would not be affected by the noise, he had earplugs in his ears. kai got closer then...he turned the horn on. I woke up and tackled kai, and we went rolling on the floorboards of the ship. finally kai pinned me and I was stuck. I couldn't push his weight, and I couldn't be more asleep when I was awake.

"get off of me!" I yelled.

kai laughed, "not my fault you tackled me." I frowned, and I saw the bullhorn in his pocket.

"its not **MY** fault you blew a horn in my ear..." I said, grabbing the bullhorn and pocketing it into my backpack.

kai shrugged. "okay. okay. lets stop playing the 'blame game' here." kai said. I looked up at him. "what do you want anyway?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"your sister wants you." kai said.

"sarah?"

"well, unless David's a girl then yes."

I looked up at the top bunk to see Sarah's bunk was empty, I looked at David's bunk to see it was empty too. I got really nervous and I guess kai noticed because he took my hand a way a boyfriend would to a girlfriend and told me, "She's okay. Sarah is eating breakfast and david is working with jay on a new invention. come on, i'll take you to sarah." and with that, he pulled me out of the bedroom. we went into the kitchen where I saw ice **EVERYWHERE**. on the counter, table, floor, etc.

"sarah?" I asked. "yeah?" I heard sarah's voice. I looked to where I heard it, there on the counter, was sarah. she had socks on, but not her shoes. "look what zane did!" she exclaimed, jumping of the counter and sliding across the ice covered floor towards me. "whoa!" I yelled. Sarah was pushed into me and we slid until I hit the wall with my back. "Sarah...oww...why?" I asked. Sarah shrugged and pointed to another part of the kitchen. "Zane did it." She pointed to a boy in a white ninja suit. I kinda, ice skated towards him. "why did you do all of-" I motioned all over the room. "this?" Zane looked up, he looked very tired. "well, I now know that I should not put sugar in pancakes." he said. I then remembered that Sarah doesn't eat sugar because she can go crazy. I shrugged and went back to Sarah. when I got to her...Lloyd was talking to her. she nodded, and went with him to another room. hmm...

David was screwing in a bolt into the new invention jay was making, while jay was observing David of his shoulder. "Wow, David. Your are good with tools!" jay exclaimed. David shrugged. "Thanks, your not bad yourself." they started to laugh, while Cole was leaning on the wall, observing them. Cole finally walked over to jay and pulled him to the side. "Jay, how are we going to tell David and them that they are...you know?" Jay shrugged. "like this," he turned to David. "Yo, David. Your a n-" Cole slapped his hand over Jays mouth. "Your a, uhh, _nice _boy. he-he." Cole said nervously. David looked at them curiously, then went back to work. He stood up and faced Jay and Cole. "I can't wait to learn spinjitzu," He said not recognizing what he was saying, "and I could fight with you. and I'd get to be a ninja!' "whoa! what?" Cole asked, confused. David covered his mouth, realizing what happened. "David, how do you know if your going to be a ninja?" Jay asked, joining the confusion. David sighed, and told them he was hiding, and heard that he, Sarah, and I are 'orphan ninja'. Jay and Cole turned to each other, and back to David. David then told them that he tried to runaway last night because he was scared that lord garmadon might come, and hurt them. This lead to more confusion, which took jay and Cole to somewhere different. they took David's hands and lead him to the kitchen.

David looked up at me when he came in, jay and Cole sat him down in the chair, and Cole told Zane to get Lloyd, Sarah, nya, and sensei wu. which he did. After everyone was in the kitchen, Cole looked at me and Sarah, then back to David. "tell them." he said. I looked at David. "tell us what?" David sighed. "hope, I know why you flew into the sky yesterday..." I looked shocked. "why?! what was going on David!? **TELL ME!" **I jumped up, kai took my shoulder and pulled me back down into the chair that I was sitting in. I looked at Sarah, then David, then at everyone else. what was going on?

"hope, we're ninjas. me, you, and Sarah are...ninja.." David spoke.

* * *

me: 0_o

Sarah: hope...I can't breathe! your still on me!

me: Ohh sorry. *gets up, and strangles David* why didn't you tell us sooner?!

David: IM SORRY! IM SORRY!

me: * keeps hurting him, then turns to camera* so, uhh...review...he-he. *tackles david*

Sarah: cookies for fia1 and pancakes1 p.s. I love pancakes too! (::) (::)

All: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

me: im baaaaaaaacccckkkkk. but unfortunately david is not here with us. he has the flu today so...yeah. but the good news is I have a new chapter today! YAY! so...enjoy!

* * *

-songs of anger-

i stared at David for a few good minutes. everyone's eyes were looking straight at me. My hands were on Sarah shoulders, my body was as stiff as a statue, my mouth was hanging wide open, and my mind was racing. I stood up slowly and asked quietly, "w-what did you say David?" David looked up and said the words i thought was impossible, "we are ninja hope." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "David, you know that can't be right. We are not ninja, we are orphans. And even if we consider the possibility of even being ninja...pfft." i rolled my eyes, thinking of the bad things i was about to say.

Kai stood up also and looked at me. "actually hope, he is right. You are a ninja. So is Sarah. It's in the prophecy of the masters..." I looked up, mad. That was it. I couldn't handle it. I snapped, "Well maybe the prophecy is wrong!" everyone gasped. I turned around and started to walk away but suddenly kai grabbed my arm and started to yell at me too. "You know what?! No wonder you are an orphan! Your parents probably didn't love that "i can take care of myself attitude" and maybe that's why you were never adopted! who knows?! You probably will never have a real family ether!" He threw me to the ground and ran off to his room.

i stood up again very cautious and looked at everyone. they stared at me, i stared back. i didn't say anything, nether did they. Sarah walked up to me, "hope?" i didn't look at her, instead i burst into tears and ran off to my room. i slammed the door as hard as i could and slid into my new bed. i reached inside my backpack and dragged out my old songbook. i flipped to one of the pages. it was a song i wrote when i was very young. i stared at it, took a deep breath and stated to sing.

(scars by: Allison iraheta)

_Did I say something stupid?_

_There goes one more mistake_

_Do I bore you with my problems?_

_Is that why you turn away?_

_Do you know how hard I tried To become what you want me to be?_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars..._

the ninja walked inside the room dragging kai with them, kai was about to yell when Zane put his finger to his mouth to say be quiet. cole and jay let go of kais arms and started to listen to me sing. i was on my bed, holding my songbook in my lap, and i was looking at the old, pages of he book. the ninja, sensei wu, nya, Sarah and David all stood outside the door listening...

_You say don't act like a child_

_But what if its a father I need?_

_Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into_

_Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve_

_Do you know how hard I've tried To become who you want me to be?_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our_ scars

_We all have our scars_...

i closed my eyes and rested my thoughts on the lyrics that were sung. i took one look at the window and jumped up, pretending i was on stage at a concert. my body started dancing to the rhythm of my footsteps and the tempo of the song, i took my hair brush as if it was a microphone, and sang.

_Come on, just let it go_

_These are things you can't control_

_Your expectations, your explanations', Don't make sense to me._

_You and your alternatives, Don't send me to your therapists._

_Deep down, I know what you mean_  
_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars_

_Did I say something stupid_

_There goes one more mistake..._

i slowed to a stop. i turned around and pretend to bow in front of a audience. but to my surprise, i was. i opened my eyes to the sound of clapping. i looked up, and jumped back. i saw everyone looking at me. i could feel my face burn up. to another surprise, kai jumped up and said, "wow! i didn't know you could sing! your terrific!" "w-what? me? uhh no." i coughed and turned away. kai's face turned. "what do you mean? that was awesome! you're a amazing singer!" i felt kai put his arm on my shoulder. my face burned more. but not from embarrassment. was i blushing?! i was! i was blushing about kai! i turned around and smiled weakly. "thanks..." sarah looked up and asked, "hope? can we be ninja now?" i looked at her and sighed. it was never easy to say 'no' to Sarah. i looked at sensei wu. "sensei wu, i have made a terrible mistake of saying the prophecies that you have been taught was a lie. if you wish, we will be your students, all no longer be lord garmadons. but i wish you will forgive my uhh...*cough* behavior...hehe, i will try harder to keep my temper under control."

sensei wu smiled at me. he even chuckled. he took his bow staff and placed it on my shoulder. "Alexandra, i will be very pleased with having you as a student of mine." he turned to David and Sarah. "and you as well." then he shouted with a pleased voice, "we now have the ninja of light, darkness, and illusion!"

i guess that was it. me, Sarah, and David were students of sensei wu.

masters of spinjitizu.

* * *

me: ()_() REVEIW!

oh and p.s. i am looking for another oc. tips?

the o.c. will be a student of lord garmadon. they will help him try to defeat the ninja.. best part? they will be one of the orphans at the orphanage! i will need their name, element, weapon, age, looks, and description on how they became a orphan. so something like this:

hope

age:13

looks: eyes are blue

blonde, curly, hair

fair skin

blue eyes

element: ninja of light

color: yellow/gold armor

weapon: dagger fans of the sun

past: her mom died from having birth to her little sister. her dad was very crul to her. he became a drunk, and one night he took hope and her little sister out for a drive saying he will take them somewhere to eat. he dropped them on the side of the rode. hope and sarah walked all the way to the orphanage, hope carrying her little sister...

don't forget to vote on my poll! see ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

...its past midnight...and I am bored...

* * *

-first day of training-

we walked to sensei's room. he pulled out three ninja gis'. one yellow, one purple, and one grey.

"hope. please step forward." sensei wu said. I hesitated for a second but I did what was told. he stood infront of me. I expected the evil grin of lord garmadon, the sharp-tooth grin of his, the fake soothing voice he does when he spoke. I sighed. that's what I expected. my fear of lord garmadon was a secret. a secret fear it was. i would never admit that im scared. fear was a word I would never use. fear was a sign of weakness, and im not weak. sensei wu smiled a smile that says 'i want to be your friend' and said, "hope, you are great things, it burns bright in you..." "hey! that's what you said to me!" kai yelled.

I looked over and tried to hold in my laughter. it was really hard not to laugh when sensei took his bamboo stick and smacked kai with it. seriously, how is it not funny?! Kai rubbed his head and stayed quiet. The old man looked back at me and continued, " Hope, the ninja of light. The guide in the dark." He handed me the yellow gi.

I looked closer, it was a trimmed outline of a gold karate gi, but with a mask. my favorite part of the uniform was the marvelous décor. The collar was absolutely terrific! The sleeves came to about my wrist, long sleeved. Good. Probably for no one to see my birthmark... The front of the shirt was Very bright yellow and orange lining. The pants would come around my ankles. The mask was the best thing about the outfit. It was like to mask my identity. It was awesome! Sarah and David started to laugh. I turned toward them to find out they were laughing at me.

"Hey! why are you guys laughing at me?" I asked. David said, "Well you've been starring at that uniform for 5 minutes! you must really like it." I blushed from embarrassment and walked back to my spot. I felt a slap on the back and I turned around to see it was kai. "Sweet. your a ninja!" he held up his hand for a high-five. I hesitated, but I remember what he yelled earlier..._'You probably will never have a family!' _I sighed. I was about to turn around when I heard that creepy voice again...

_ don't you get it? the red ninja has feelings for you. He just wants to play with your mind...like I am. little girl, don't you feel scared? awe but you do, you just won't admit it. you feel as though the world is against you. is it? is the world against you? think of all the ways the world has gone and abandon you. now, feel free to be friends...but be warned...danger awaits you down the path you are taking..__._

I shook my head. who was that? why is the voice in my head creeping me out. I looked up. kai still had his hand up for a high five. I looked around, Sarah and David had their new ninja suits. Sarah's was dark purple, with black lining. David's were grey with white lining. Sarah was trying to put on her mask while David was talking to jay and Cole. I looked at my hand, and I high-fived kai. he smiled. I gave a calm expression. if I was to be a ninja, I had no time to have fun...

~later, in the evening~

I was in the bathroom, putting on my new uniform. when I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look 13 years old...I looked about...12. I had freckles, but not many on my face. my hair was tied in a ponytail. my curly, blonde bangs fell in front of my eyes. I sighed and blowed them back into place. my figure wasn't pudgy, or very slender. I was underweight. if I held my breath, you could see my ribs. I was not tall, nor was I short. my eyes were blue. their not dark, and not light. if you were to look at me. you'd say I'm a...normal person. _normal._ just hearing the word would give me brain damage. I want to be unique! I want to be not boring! I want to-"hope! come on! your going to train with us!" it was Cole. I puffed. "okay! im coming!" I looked once more at the girl I saw...it wasn't me. it was my reflection...but it wasn't the girl I was inside.

I walked out of the bathroom to see kai. great..."Ohh I thought I heard Cole-" "yeah, well, he sent me to get you. come on." he took my arm and lead me down the hall, to the right, up some stairs, and onto the deck of the ship. I looked around. The only thing I saw was clouds. clouds and the sky. uhh Ohh. "HOPE! WE'RE FLYING!" I turned around and Sarah tackled me to the ground. I got up, Sarah clinging to my leg. I looked up at the ninja and sensei wu. "Uhh she's scared of heights.." Zane took hold of Sarah, and he started to un claw her fingernails from my leg. "Come on Sarah. Please don't be afraid. its okay. really its okay." Zane talked to Sarah until Lloyd told her if she lets go of my leg he would give her some of his candy. that's when she popped of my leg and started jumping up and down. I laughed, then I covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to laugh, laughing was fun. I have no time to have fun. I just have to learn to be the greatest ninja I can be.

I looked at sensei wu, "So, where do we begin training?" I clapped my hands together, ready to fight. first, was sparing. good. head-to-head combat. I was up against Jay. huh. I remember that he was the one I was trying to kill...anyway, it was time to fight.

"Begin."

Jay jumped up and tried to tackle me. I stepped out of the way, to see him slam into the wall behind me. I grabbed my dagger fans, and I waved them in the air as a sign of grace. jay growled and he turned around. I gulped as I saw his face, he looked angry and he took his nun-chucks and started to twirl them in the air. I saw lightning crackle from the tip of the weapon._ so, that's how they shocked the air out of me..._ my eyes grew wide as I heard Jay yell a sign of attack. he swung his nun-chucks and the lightning came towards me. I panicked and I closed my eyes. I swung my dagger fans, and the tiny daggers came out of their hiding spots and jumped into Jays clothing, he flew backwards into the wall, pinning him. I twirled around, sending a gust of wind toward the lightning, the lightning was pushed against the wind and plunged the electricity into jays body. I opened my eyes to see what I have done.

Jays eyes were as wide as saucers. I turned toward the ninja and nya. nya was running toward jay to see if he was alright. Zane was stunned, but he smiled. Kai looked like he just saw a ghost. David was smiling widely. Lloyd and Sarah were looking at me like they would die in combat. Cole jumped up, and ran towards me. I panicked again and I jumped up as high as I could. I looked down to see I was flying again. I saw Cole smash his head into the wall. I flew down and I saw Zane get up with his weapons. he swung the shurikens and ice covered my feet. I front-flipped and unlocked my feet from the ice jail. I swung my fans and I laughed as another set of daggers pinned Zane to the wall. David got up and smirked. he front flipped and grabbed my fans. he threw them towards sensei wu, who caught them and smiled. David turned and yelled, "She's all yours Kai!" Kai got up. I smirked. this is going to be good.

Kai walked up to me and grabbed my wrists. I sighed. There was no way I could beat him. I wouldn't even try. Kai yelled, "Ninja-go!" and he twirled around, still holding on to my wrists. I closed my eyes, so enough, I felt heat, and wind at the same time. I opened my eyes slowly to see I was surrounded by a fiery-red tornado. I looked up at Kai, who was smiling. I felt my cheeks burn up again. great, im blushing in front of Kai again. I took hold of his ninja suit. "listen up, and listen good kai. im not here to have a romantic relationship. im here to be a good ninja to help the world. got it?" I growled. Kai still smiled. He shrugged and said, "Hey who knows? your going to staying here for some while." he started to laugh a childish laugh. I couldn't help but smile. kai whispered in my ear," play along." I tilted my head, but then he took my other wrist and he told me to hang on to his ninja suit with both hands, which I did. kai stopped the spinjitzu and when we landed, It looked like I was pinning Kai with my arms. Sensei wu stood up and smiled. "Good job hope. you beat all of my ninja except Lloyd, but I don't think he's ready for someone like you." I let go of kai and bowed. the training was over. finished.

~at 10:00 p.m.~

I walked quietly to the ninjas bedroom. I opened the bedroom door and I walked over to Kai's bed. I shook him awake and I motioned him to follow me. we went on the deck of the bounty. Kai asked, "What's up? Can't sleep?" then he yawned. I smiled. "Kai, I couldn't sleep ever since I became a orphan." he laughed, and we sat down. I looked up at the sky and looked back at kai, "Why did you do that?" Kai tilted his head, "Huh?" "Why did you tell me to 'play along' and then make it look like I beat you up?" I asked. Kai laughed, he told me, "well I knew you never beat me at a real fight, so I decided to help you out." He shrugged. I looked at him with a stare that said 'Ohh you have no Idea what you have done.' I crossed my arms at him. "You know that's a little sexiest, don't you?" he grinned, "So your saying that you can beat me?" I nodded. he got into a attack stance, "go ahead then." I smirked. its time to fight.

* * *

Me:...IM TIRED! JUST KISS ALREADY! XD ohh and also review hehe...


	11. Chapter 11

Me: so...i have just come back from a sleepover at "beatles4ever8" (a.k.a. Rachel bell hehe) house and let me tell you, she gets really scared if you play a live action version of "slender:the nine pages" so...of your reading this rachel...hehehehe this is gonna be a little scary hahahahahaha! On to the story!

* * *

-The new enemy-

Lotus walked down the hall of the old, abandaned, building. She peered out of the window and felt the cool breeze of ninjago city's air blow through her dark, brown, hair. Her black shirt was clipped along the edge with a safety pin to keep it together. Her mini skirt and Lotus's leggens her designed to keep contact with each other.

She sighed. Lotus felt as though her heart was barly beating in her chest. who am i kidding? Everyone who knew Lotus, knew she didn't have a heart. Lotus looked down. She knew, even though her parents said that they would come back, they wouldn't. Lotus climbed on the edge of the broken window sill, and she leaned down, she fell in the midest air!

Lotus smiled, knowing she wouldn't fall to her death. Lotus spread her arms out, and all at once, her body lifted and she soared through the mid-day air. She flew to the park with the biggest smile on her face. She flew down and messed with a kids hair. The tiny boy looked up and smiled. "good morning Lotus!" He waved. Lotus smiled and laughed. She waved back at him and started to fly higher into the clouds. After a while, she got tired and landed on the ground.

As she did, she picked a flower from a rose bush. When she held the flower in her hand, the rose caught on fire. It burned into ash as Lotus heard laughing. But this laughing was not like the little boy's childish laughter, it was a dark, evil laughter. A laughter so cruel, even the devil himself would get scared. Lotus looked around, instead of the streets of ninjago, or in the park, she found herself in a dark room, not even a tiny light-bulb to see with. A hand reached out to Lotus, asking, "are you in or not, lotus?"

Lotus woke up, screaming.

The kids in her room, woke up with a thud. "What the heck, Lotus?!" One yelled. Lotus looked around, panting. She didn't talk very much, but she talked, more or less. "S-sorry. I-i guess i had a bad dream..." Lotus shrugged. "Well,get rid of it!" The other yelled, annoyed by the lack of sleep. Lotus nodded slowly, "I think i just need fresh air..." Lotus said, quietly. She walked out of the room and towards the poster bored in the hall. There were many news reports hanging on the wall telling how kids became orphans and when they were adopted. There was one news report that interested Lotus. It was a picture of three kids, 2 girls and 1 boy. The report said:

_'local orphans, Hope, Sarah, and David, of "The loving care" were reported missing. They were not adopted yet and were last seen getting ready for bed. Hope and her younger sister, Sarah, were sharing a room. Hope is 13 years old, blonde hair, light skin, real name is Alexandra, goes by hope Or 'angel'. Sarah is 10 years old. dark brown hair, fair skin, real name is Sandra, goes by Sarah or 'shorty' . David is 14 years old, light brown hair, fair skin, real name is Joseph, goes by David or 'book worm'. if you have seen these children, please contact police. Investigators looking for clues to where they might be and why...' _

Lotus zoned out the rest. her cheeks became bright red at the name 'David'. She stalked him a lot at the orphanage. When she heard he was missing, she knew one place he could've been. Since she was always around, she knew he worked for lord garmadon. The shocking thing was: so did she.

-meanwhile on the bounty-

i shrugged at Kai, "fist to fist or weapons?" i asked. Kai laughed and fist to fist. i got into a defensive stance. "Ladies first" Kai said. I laughed. "But age before beauty." Kai shrugged and lunged at me. I ducked and slid across the wooden planks of the bounty. I narrowed my eyes and thought about the air... I closed my eyes and when i opened them, i was in mid-air. I felt heat in my hands, but that was impossible, i mean, it was freezing outside! I leaned forward, straight towards Kai. He ducked, but i managed to grab the collar of his shirt. "Yes!" I exclaimed with happiness. I flew higher, i looked down at Kai, "i wonder what a ninja sounds like when he hits the ground..." I teased. "Not funny!" Kai yelled, frightened. i laughed and flew dow, and i dropped him on the bounty floor. kai landed with a dull thud. He moaned and rubbed his head. I laughed at him, lowering myself to the ground.

"Ohh ha-ha. Very funny, Hope." Kai said, annoyed.

i took a swooping bow once my feet touched the floor, "Thank you! Thank you!" I tried to stop laughing, but i couldn't.

Kai looked at me, smirking. He lunged at me, and jumped. To me, it was ether so fast i could see blurs or it was all in slow motion, and i could see stars... Kai had me in a head-lock and laughing. "Well look who's laughing now." Kai said through his laughter. i sighed. i gave in.

"Fine, you win!" I yelled. Kai was choking most of the air out of me, so i kicked his shins from behind and i took his wrist as he went down. "You know what? I take it back. I win." i stood up. Kai sighed too. "Well you can take care of yourself, thats for sure." I smiled. I heard some of the planks on the side of the ship creaked, i went to the side and looked down...but i saw nothing except the world below. "By the way, how can this ship fly?" Kai laughed, "here, i'll tell you everything that you need to know..."And with that, he took my arm and went inside.

-With lotus-

Lotus went out of the orphanage, she had the impression of that Lord Garmadon had something to do with us disappearing. She walked down the street to a abandon building. She walked toward an ally, right next to the building and she put her hand on the wall. She looked around and a little white light came from her hands. she opened her mouth and Sarah's voice came out, saying, "Dark of night...the power of light...make my illusion...c-confront my confusion...o-open this door f-for all to s-see...to understand the meaning to me!" Lotus yelled, her eyes glowing purple, her hair changed too, instead of her brown middle hair, it changed to pitch black with purple streaks splattering across it. Her clothes were changed into a goth-like manner. Instead of the scared girl everyone thought she was, she turned dark...and evil. The door opened and Lotus stepped inside. She coughed, making sure her voice was back to normal. She walked inside the dark lords chamber without asking to come in. Lord Garmadon smiled at her.

"Why, hello Lotus. Its been such a-"

"Save it! I have come to ask a question." Lotus interrupted. Lord Garmadon looked at her, then shrugged, "You may continue." He said.

"thank you. now, at the orphanage, i have seen a news report on three orphans saying they are missing." Lotus stopped as the dark, evil lord laughed, "Why, if you are speaking of Alexandra, Sandra, and Joseph, then you are not to worry. They are on A mission on disposing the masters of spinjitizu. If that is all then be-"

"Where can i find them?" Lotus asked, interrupted again. Lord Garmadon grumbled.

"They are on board on destiny's bounty."

"Thank you, master." When lotus came out of the secret corridors, her eyes glinted with a little evil as she turned back into the Lotus everyone saw...but truth was, lotus was never good...she was always...evil...

* * *

Me: well now you know who the "evil" person is...so thank you to beatles4ever8 and to all the people who sent me their o.c. ideas.

And to "guest" Kai in my story is 14 years old. Im 13 years old. But good point on that he trains everyday so no one can beat him. Like David said in chapter 2, "Master, are you saying that we, 3 weakly trained street rats are to kill 5 highly-trained ninjas?"

Ha-ha i love quoting...so...reveiw!


	12. Chapter 12

Continue to read...if you dare! Hahahaha! Omigosh I'm turning into my little sister...onto the story!

* * *

-lotus on board, and the dream-

after Kai was done lecturing me on the...whatever he was talking about, i was fast asleep, my head covered with a book to make it look like i was reading.

"So when we were looking for the golden weapons, i was tricked into taking the sword of fire, and eventually released Lord Garmadon, uhh hope? Are you still reading that book? Hello? Hope?" Kai asked, taking the book away, and seeing i was asleep.

He groaned and took me by the arms, dragging me back to my room. Once we reached it, he picked me up and laid me on my bed. Just then, Sarah flipped over and hung upside down behind Kai.

"So, Kai is it? Do you like my sister or something?" Sarah asked, laughing when Kai was startled.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Kai asked. Sarah smiled.

"Ohh no reason, its just ever since we came aboard, Hope's been talking about you. Its like your the only thing that can keep her going." Sarah explained, happy to see Kai's face turning pink.

"S-so h-hope likes m-me?" Kai asked, tripping over his own words.

Sarah nodded, "Yep. Plus, maybe you should ask her out." Sarah giggled as kai pondered the question.

"Should i really?"

"yes, you should."

Kai looked at the little girl and laughed, "Okay, but seriously, you need to go to bed. tomorrow is a big day." after he said those words, he headed for the door.

"Okay, but seriously, you need to ask her out." Sarah giggled, flipping over head back into her bunk. Sarah took out a small walkie-talkie and whispered into it, "Lloyd. Lloyd, do you copy?"

"Copy what?"

Sarah sighed. "Nothing. Listen, part one of our plan is complete. okay? we just need part two to be fulfilled. Lloyd?"

"okay, I get it. We need to get Hope and Kai on a date because...why?"

"humph. it was your idea, you tell me. anyway, see ya in the morning." and with that, Sarah turned off her device. she laughed a little and went to sleep.

-with lotus-

Lotus walked in the empty streets of ninjago. She smiled. She knew anything and everything. She was the ninja of knowledge after all. how did she know that? Your guess is as good as mine. Lotus stopped. she turned and hid, after 5 seconds of hiding, 2 cop cars stalked by. After she sensed they were gone, she continued walking until she heard laughter.

"I wonder what a ninja sounds like when he hits the ground..."

"Not funny!"

Lotus stood still and listened, when she heard something creak, she looked up. She smiled, devilishly. "Destiny's bounty, home to the masters of spinjitizu." She said with a sly tone, "And home to my targets." She looked around, making sure no one was there.

Then she breathed in a heavy breath and suddenly was lifted into the sky. Her brown hair suddenly waved in all diffrent directions. when Lotus reached the bounty, she hid under it to make sure no one was there.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she stayed silent, "By the way, how does this ship even fly?"

"Here, i'll tell you everything you need to know..." And after that, the voices and footsteps were gone. Lotus smirked. She knew who the people were, and she knew everything about them.

Lotus flipped aboard the bounty and looked around, "Hmm...not much for a defence. Or an attack for that matter." She walked inside, looking at all the designs of the walls. She shrugged them off and walked quietly to one of the rooms, opened the door, and smiled. She saw that no one was there, so she tipped-toed inside and wrapped herself in the darkness that was located in the corner, after she did that she made sure no one slept there, and closed her eyes for a more peaceful dream.

-in my dream-

_i was stuck._

_i was leaning against a wall outside my old home. I looked around. Suddenly, there was an ear piercing Sound inside, "Stop it! Stop it dad! You'll hurt her!" I knew right then, it was me._

_another sound came from inside, "Shut up, you little brat! Or your next in line!"_

_"Dad, please stop! Sarah is just a baby! She doesn't deserve to be beaten With a whip!" I looked inside the window, it was dad with a whip in his hand, he was trying to beat Sarah with it. I turned away, not wanting to see the rest, when I opened my eyes, I was in the back-seat of a car. _

_"Dad? Where are we going again?" the dream me, asked. I looked back, in the driver's seat, was a man I didn't recognize, but I knew it was my father. _

_"Why, we are going to celebrate." the man said, his breath, the smell of whiskey. _

_"Why are we celebrating?"_

_the man smirked. we stopped the car, and said, "we are here." _

_My dream self looked outside, and she got out, The dream Sarah in her hands. Once she got out, dad slammed the door, yelled 5 or 6 curse words, and then drove off..._

I woke up, gasping.

I looked around, making sure I was okay. When I was sure I was okay, I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

Me: sorry, its kinda short but I have a movie im working on with "beatles4ever8" and we are also making a crossover story...((spoilers!))

David: WHERE AM I IN THE STORY?!

Me: don't worry, your in 4 a big treat in the next chapter!

Everyone: bye!


	13. Chapter 13

to all the fanfiction people reading this, im so sorry, but im very sad and now I have writers block.

I just found out that Kristina Zira, a.k.a. _Chocolatemistbubblez_ has past away. I repeat: THE GIRL WHO INSPIRED ME TO BE ON THIS WEBSITE DIED!

yes, I think its time to say, Kristina was the one who inspired me to write my ideas here, on fanfiction. she died on mothers day. now, my hands are shaky, and my mind has shut down ideas for my story. this is the first time I have had writers block, and im sorry, but, I need time to prey, to Kristi, I will miss you, for your story inspired mine. tell god I said hi. and...if you see a man, who looks fat, and is bald, and his last name is "waldrige" that's my grandfather. I never met him, so tell him I said hi too.

here's 2 poem's I found for Kristi. and to all of you reading this, think of a person you cared for. cause one day, god will tell them its time to go into his kingdom...

**Heaven Only Knows**

I send your family my condolences during your time of grief,

May God bless your souls,

You may be wondering why did she have to go,

But only God and Heaven knows,

When the day comes you'll see her at the crossroads,

But until that day Just know God works in mysterious ways

**Grieving For A Loved One**

I shed a tear, I feel quite numb another loss,

thoughts of a dearly beloved one they say "time heals",

give it a while remember all the happy times and smiles and for a while it's true,

I smile and laugh enjoy my life,

forget about the past but reality shows it's ugly face,

brings back all the pain you've really only blocked it out,

nothing much been gained

You surround yourself with photo's, and little treasured items  
in an attempt to keep them close, raw withheld emotions  
but still they seem so far away  
nothing really brings them back  
feeling so alone I pray  
let me off this one way track  
I would prefer to join them, than to go through all this again  
it makes you wonder who'll be next?  
these feelings make you cold and drained

Though you hope that they are well  
not one person can really tell  
but what brings a little piece of mind  
is all the others they've left behind  
remember that we're all the same  
all our lives have changed  
even though in different ways  
we've got one common bond  
each one of us has loved and lost  
this special person left, and gone  
here we are, all brought together  
parents, siblings, friends and lovers  
it's time to say our last goodbyes  
as they make their way, up to the skies

for some that might be it  
over and complete  
but not for me, oh no  
this still goes on, this sorry show  
the memories still live on  
"it gets easier" . . . . but they're wrong  
all it takes is just one thought  
for these feelings to surface, still so fraught

some say they understand  
been there, seen it, all first hand  
but how could they possibly feel what I do?  
for they never even knew you  
because you were one in a million  
one of those shining stars  
that's why I feel so troubled  
with deep and wounded scars

each time I lose a loved one  
a part of me dies too  
they each take a piece of my heart  
when that time comes for us to part  
I wonder if that's when my time will come  
when there's nothing left to take  
with the fading of the sun, no reason to stay awake...

Kristi, I will miss you. and I will continue writing, I know your stories will come to an end. but I know you wanted to write more. you could have been an author, a doctor, a singer, or dancer. but now your in heaven. I bet, when I die, I will come up into the clouds and I will see you. I can imagine right now, you will have a note pad and a pencil, writing away chapters for the stories that are not finished.

...but you know, this isn't the end...for "the end" is just the beginning...

- Hope Johnson. A.k.a. respect101.


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys im back! sorry I haven't updated in a while but hey! that's life right?...right? o.o anyway, you guys can help me out alittle with this A.N. im writing a story for a short story competition and I don't know which one of these entrances are good enough to be in it. these were made from me and my friends and i'd be soooo happy if you tell me which one you think is best. and don't worry, im working as fast as I can to update! don't forget about me just yet!

* * *

(1.)Maia awoke in the dark forest with a start, her eyes flying open in surprise. She squinted, trying to see through the darkness that fogged her vision. Awareness hit her like a ton of bricks, making her jump to her feet with the speed of one who was definitely not human. She instantly regretted moving so fast as the world around her started to spin, causing her to grab on to a tree to steady herself. She looked down at herself, disgusted at how dirty she was. Mud caked her body, and she was covered in cuts and bruises, the dried blood turning a deep brown in mixture with the mud. Her eyes widened as she got a glimpse of the color of her skin. The skin that was once an alabaster color now had a a tan tint to it, looking more like a humans than a Seraphs. Her eyes followed down her arm to her outstretched wing, and an ear piercing scream full of agony escaped her lips as she registered the color. Her wings were now as black as coal, blacker almost, if that was even possible. She found herself collasping to the ground, her head in her hands as she sobs loudly. She had no record of how long she stayed there like that, but she soon found herself with no more tears to cry.

A voice in the back of her mind told her to get up, and without thinking, she did. Against her better judgement, she began wandering around the woods, searching for anyone or anything that would just happen to be out here. Her pace slowed down the longer she walked, and she very soon found herself barely being able to walk. Every muscle in her body ached. She blinked back another set of tearsfighting back the urge to give up. "Left," The voice cooed to her. A cry of joy came from her as she slowly turned towards her left, seeing the silhouette of a building. She sprinted towards it without another thought, dodging low branches and scraping her arms along the trees as she passed too close to some. The only thing that kept her going was the familiar voice that said "Don't stop." She ran faster than ever, her legs going numb the longer she ran. She was still a few hundred yards away, but that didn't stop her. The pain eventually caught up to her as she pushed the door open, collapsing to her hands and knees as her legs gave out underneath her. She looked up and blinked a few times as the edges of her vision started to fade to an endless black.

(2.) -Rain had finally managed to get some time to herself outside of hells demanding work schedules to relax in the city enjoying life as a normal citizen…Like hell she would enjoy being a part of this disgusting race, a race that is so weak and degrading that it was difficult to even walk among them, to make matters worse she had to give her body to the vile creatures for a place to stay and food to eat all to entertain Satan himself. If it were up to her she would simply charm them all into killing themselves but to Satan that wasn't fun at all. She dragged her tired body about with nothing to do but walk around in the city park. Naturally people stopped to stare at her beauty. She was a demon and the demon of Lust at that. Men would bow before her if she asked but of course it was neither the time nor place for that. She flipped her deep red hair over to one shoulder and moved forward hoping to reach some sort of destination soon. Her deep chocolate eyes would stare down every worthless bitch that dared set their judging eyes on her and smirk as like the rest the gave in and looked away. She would shivers and rubs her arms as a gust of ice cold wind blew over her, her skimpish clothing, (A top that looked more like it should be some sort of over coat than and actual top and her high waist shorts) making it worse for her, she raised her hand to her hair once again to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then move it down to stare at her fair complexion. She sighed and left the company of the crowd making her way into the forest that surrounded its borders. She growls at all the nature around her as she walks deeper into the woods not really sure what her plan was but she made her way through anyway. She was used to the horrible wasteland that was hell and as unpleasant of a sight it was to see flaming bodies of those disgusting humans it was home and there were a lesser number of them there than here because most of them don't last ten minutes without begin set alight by hells heat. That was another thing she hated, the cold So much so she was contemplating going back to hell. Not that she would even get back in, Satan had ordered that she was not aloud entry until her break was over so she was stuck in the worst place possible till further notice-

(3.) -That morning when Katia woke up she knew something bad was going to happen. It wasn't a hit you in the face, flat out prediction like some of these rip of fortune tellers came up with, it was not of a uncomfortable feeling in the back of her mind. The morning had gone according to her plan, She woke up on the usual time, had the usual amount of cereal and the usual brand, Nothing out of the ordinary. She would take her clothes out of her closet putting on the first ones that came to hand as there was no need to dress up. Morning practise was fine so it was difficult for her to put her finger on why things were so uncomfortable but couldn't dwell on it for long. Like always she would stuff a bag full of various types of weapons, Guns, Knives, So on so forth. Then a gun hidden in the back of her jeans for good measure not that she ever needed it. She checked her hit list for the five names of people and decided to take out the biggest threat first. The big man gang boss of one of the biggest gangs in town, many have tried to take him down and many had failed. Like most normal hits she had observed him for a week making note of every move he made and every friend he had so that there were no surprises. It was when she had moved to the location she was going to use to kill him that her feeling became deeper, but of course she shrugged it off. There was no stepping back from this one. Not unless she wanted to be a lab rat again. An hour past then two and Katia had begun to get restless. Surely he should be here by now she thought looking to her watch, and noticing that he was almost two and a half hours late for his current appointment. Crap this is bad she thought putting down her gun to call the authorities when a swarm of his goons barge through the door to the roof that she was sitting on. It took a lot but she had finally gotten out. Alive at that, she hauled her weak body about in hiding through the deep woods hoping to find somewhere stable and safe enough to hide. She looked down at her ripped clothes and grimaced at the amount of blood that was flowing from her left leg. She brought her tired hand up to flip the hair out of her face and limp on through the woods stopping every now and then to lean her slim body on a tree. She comes to a halt after a while of walking a looks along to where the grass stops and a rocky path forms. She hobbles along trying to hold back from feeling hopeful, as this path may have promise for shelter but it may also hold something worse than the goons that she managed to get away from. Sure enough after another ten, twenty minutes of walking she came to a building, she fixed the bag firmly upon her shoulder and reached out knocking on the door firmly not sure if she wanted to someone to answer. If it were up to her she would be back at home but she couldn't go there, the authorities had probably got word about her failure and are looking for her right now.-

(4.).-He was walking through the misty forest, his red eyes shining bright and undaunted by the eerie atmosphere. His expression was calm and his posture relaxed, he wore a grey shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. he had his weapons, two guns and his long sword. While his friend Rai preferred a Katana he loved the knights blade, long and strong and made of wood like Rai's but different design. He sniffed the air and stopped he put his hand on his sword as monster jumped at him from the bushes ,he didnt even take note of what it was, he drew his long sword and cut in half, cleaning his blade then putting it back in the sheath on his back. he couldn't tell if he was close or far from the house he only knew he was in the right direction, the fog cleared and he was in a clearing ,with grass that had water trapped in their blade like fresh morning dew. he smiled a bit at the simple beauty and walked on, his empty eyes spotted it in the distance ,the house Raix told him about ,it was old and falling to pieces-*Raix lives here*- he thought as he walked on slowly and at an even pace,he didn't rush because rushing leads people to there deaths, even though Raix and himself has been rushing into battle for the past 900 years, he stopped at the door of the house and opened it gently as if he was afraid it would break if he put anymore strength, he had his hand on his gun incase something or someone tried to attack him, his eyes moved around the faces in the room analyzing them and assessing there level of threat. He was ready for anything .the light in the room was dim ,making his red eyes illuminate-

(5.) -Danny would stretch herself out at the breakfast bar of her favorite café resisting the urge to yawn with contentment for the fine day that she was having. She trails her hand along the surface till it hit against her cup, she then moved her frail hand up the cup to its handle and bringing it up to her soft pale pink lips, stopping a bit away to inhale its scent. After her tea was finished she waved upon the waitress that was normally there when she went, the kind woman would walk round and help her out. Once into the street she had a rough idea of where she was going, it would have been a lot easier if people where not always in the way. After bumping into about ten people and have them ask "Are you blind" which she could only answer with "Yes" and move on people began to make a path for her to move through freely till she was into the city park. Walking through the city park was always her favorite part of walking home as the breeze would always blow through her long black hair making her cool down. It took about half an hour before she realized she was hopelessly lost, it had only happened about three times since her parents went missing four years ago. It was unusual for her to get lost as there were markings on the trees in the forest to guide her home. She walked through the forest in hope to find help of by chance her way home when she stumbled upon a path that led to an old and rundown apartment. Shakily she knocked softly on the door hoping that there was at least someone there to help her-

(6.) - the child would walk inside with a loud groan. Slamming the door behind her, her bookbag would fall off of her shoulder with a loud thud as she looked around with narrowed eyes. She flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder as she proceeded to shuffle around the house. - I hate school so much. - her tone that of a bitter old woman, she would kick the wall -

(7.)-Two 13 year old girls ran wild in the streets, red and blue lights flickering after them. the 2 were twins. both of blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. One was named Hope, she was the trouble maker and stubborn one of the two. the other was named Alex, her personality is just two words "not. cool." the girls also had weapons of their own: Hope's were twin daggers, made by hand. Strong, light, and effective. Alex's wapon was a simple voilin. made to control nature, and strong enough to hurt someone's head. the pair of trouble-makers ran through the unclaimed, barely lit streets. the lights of red&blue following closely. Hope looked for a place to hide, While Alex ran striaght, knowing where the secret entrance to their home was. With very little steps ahead, Alex grabbed Hope by the arm tightly and they ran though the woods at the end of the road. with flashlights of gold weaving through the trees to find them, Hope and Alex climbed a tree, watching their prey seek for the hunters. "Okay, so...It's three Againsts two right?" Alex asked. Hope nodded and they jumped down onto the men in blue and black. Hope grabbed her daggers, and two police men grabbed her by the arms, while Hope struggled to get them loose, Alex swung her voilin like a bat againsts their heads. the men collasped upon each other, not movin. Hope turned around to thank Alex, but instead yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Alex turned and found a giant man in a black uniform reachng for a grab. Hope ran foward, lurching her daggers into the man's skin. As soon as a faint 'rrrriiipp' was heard, Hope removed her crimson dagger from the now stained uniform. "Thanks." Alex said, breathless. "No problem. Thank you too." Hope said, equely tired as her sister. The two ran from the mangled bodies of the motionless and deeper into the woods. As soon as a speck of light came into veiw, the sisters stopped, Hope grabbing a small white pellet from her belt. Hope and Alex joined hands, and Hope threw it to the ground, smoke riseing to surround them. They appeared instantly into the house, raiseing their stolen goods high and proud. "Hey guys, we're home." Hope said, looking at the silent talkers. "And we have fooooddddd." Alex wailed, rocking the bags in her hands as if they were excure-size machines. "Who want's some?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, im back! I have gotten over my writer's block. I would like to thank all of you for sticking with my story, I know its horrible...but...uhh-

David: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Facing the enemy-

David woke up, looking around the room. He had spent most of the night wondering if he was truly a ninja, or just a student of Lord Garmadon. Nothing felt right anymore, if he looked at a wall, he'd see Lord Garmadon's face, laughing at him. If he looked the other way, there's Sensei Wu, smiling at David. Just when David thought he was going bonkers, there was a knock at the door. David looked at the other beds and sighed. the 2 other beds were empty.

"Its open!" David exclaimed, stretching his arms out. The door opened, with only a picture floating in the air. the picture flew towards David at rapid speed and David was smacked in the face by the photo. He stumbled back and fell off the top bunk of the bed. David smacked the ground with a hard thud.

"Ouch...what the?" David asked himself as he got up, picking up the tiny photograph. he looked at it, and with one breath, he ran out of the room, yelling for help. on the photo, it was a picture of a girl, who had eyes of red, but the rest of her looked like...lotus.

-meanwhile on the deck-

it was time to learn spinjitzu. I knew that because sensei wu told us that. Garmadon told us about the art of "spinjitzu" I've seen it on the news when the ninja were using it against the Great Devourer, a giant snake that came to eat us all. we were lined up, watching the ninja do theirs. After they were done, Jay said, "now remember: under the planks, dodge the swords, and here comes the dummy!"

I looked puzzled for I didn't know what he was talking about. I shrugged and got into a battle stance. The obstacle course was fantastic. There was a spot where there would be sparing, a spinning obstacle you have to attack, planks of wood you would have to slide, skip, and jump across, and also a dummy that would fly towards you when you almost reach the end! I tried not to look astonished and amazed at the work of the obstacle course, but of course Kai had to point out that i had my mouth open of amazement.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"It's...It's...Awesome!" I cried, my eyes as wide as saucers.

Kai chuckled and shook his head, "Wait 'till you actually try it."

I didn't say anything, but I nodded as a response. Right as I was about to run into obstacle course, I was tackled by David.

"GAH!" I yelled, hitting the ground. I looked up at David, I could see his face was full of worry.

"Hope! Hope! Do you remember that girl who always stalked me at the orphanage?" David asked,getting up.

"Yeah...I think her name was Lotus. Why?" I asked, wiping the dirt off my clothes.

"L-Look!" David cried, shoving a picture in my face.

As I studied the photograph, I could see what David was seeing. it was the girl back at the orphanage. she had brown hair, middle length. her skin was very pale, but not TOO pale. she was wearing her ordinary clothing. But when I looked closer, I could see that she had a smile like no other. it was full of menace, evil. her eyes were bloody red. at the bottom of the photo, there was a note:

'I'm coming after you...'

I gasped, "SHE WORKS FOR LORD GARMADON!" I cried, my eyes wide again.

Suddenly, the wind blew faster, but the oxygen became more dense. and my vision became blurry. soon everyone was past out...well, most of everyone.

David stood up straight and looked around, "What the heck?" he saw everyone pass out on the deck. All of a sudden, there was laughing, a girl.

David walked around carefully, not knowing where to go.

"Boo."said a voice.

"AHHH!" David screamed. he ran towards the inside of the bounty, only to be cut off by a girl.

"Well nice to see you too, David." The girl said.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know EVERYTHING, David. I am the ninja of knowledge after all." the girl smirked, "and you are the ninja of illusion."

David shrugged, "Umm...I guess so."

The girl smiled, ad disappeared. David was wonder-struck and looked for the mystery girl.

"I'm right here, bookworm."

David turned around to see the girl was behind him, his face now red from his old nick-name.

"Ohh David, we all know what you REALLY are..." the girl's eyes flashed, "You're one of lord Garmadon's students..."

"NO!" David screamed, lunging a fist toward the girl. the girl closed her eyes and back flipped, kicking David in the face.

"Yes you are! you ARE lord Garmadon's student and you will always be!" the girl punched David in the eye, making him fall on his back with a groan.

"No...I'm...I'm not..." David looked over to the girl, who now was placing a foot on his chest for victory. "Who...Who are you..?" he asked slowly.

"Who am I? I'm the person who haunts your dreams, the one who stalked you everyday at the orphanage, the one who was sold to lord Garmadon for a debt! Take a closer look, David, and you tell me who I am." the girl leaned closer to David, glaring.

David was losing consciousness. his eyesight was poor now and his head was swimming. he looked ate girl straight in he eye. her eyes were as chocolate. her brown hair covered most of her face, but David knew who she was anyhow.

"Lotus..." David slipped into unconsciousness.

Lotus smiled and backed away from all the passed out people.

"Correct." she disappeared.

* * *

me: o.o

sarah: where was I in the story? -glares-

me: don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter...its where you and Lloyd tries to get me and kai to...-coughs- . .

sarah: OHH YEAAHHH

david: well se you next time on "Orphan ninja"

everyone: BYE!


End file.
